Maka And Black Star
by Flowers4urThoughts
Summary: Maka and Black * Star...Romance! Oh yes I am crazy enough to try this weird combination! Will Black * Star have what it takes to handle Maka? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Maka X Black Star: When stages collide

"Soul…. Can you please just listen! All I am asking you to do is clean up your room!"

Soul just puts his hands in his pockets and rolls his eyes.

"What? Are you my mother now…God Maka get out of my room…"

She puts both hands on her hips. "Trust me I want to but I can't find my way to the door because of all the crap!"

Soul just turns around leaving Maka in total silence. She turns to walk out the door. "Fine Soul do what you want…"

*_Why can't he listen to me? No guy ever does… Papa… Soul and probably kid or black star… I'm tired of not being heard. I'm done…_*

#$

Up and down Maka just keeps pumping her legs. Imagining the more higher the swing takes her she might just fly. To escape from this life that won't accept her. Wind rushes to her face as she goes back up as if to stop the flow of tears. Just as she thinks she has escaped a loud and familiar voice pierces her daze.

"YAHOO! Yea you better run you little bastered! Let's see you steal my food again!" A blur of blue fly's by Maka.

*_Black Star?_*

"Black Star wait don't kill the squirrel! All he wanted was some food!"

Tsubaki out of breath stops in front of the swing set not noticing Maka.

*_Poor Tsubaki…. I don't understand how she can stand being with that idiot 24/7…_*

"Oh Maka Hiya! Have you been here long?"

"You mean did I see that idiot chase a squirrel? Yes unfortunately."

Tsubaki puts her hands on her head and smiles.

"He may be an idiot but he sure can run!"

Make gives her a silent smile then looks down at the ground. Tsubaki tilts her head and sits in the swing next to Maka.

"You ok Maka? You look sort of down?'

"Oh I'm fine… Don't worry about me…" Tsubaki gives a half smile and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Alright if you sure… if you need me you know where I'll be."

Maka smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

"BLACK STAR! Where did that kid go?"

Maka starts to pump her legs again when two strong arms grab the chains to the swing. Leaning in to her ear the person whispers "Hey Maka…"

Turning around she expects to see soul but to her surprise it was Black Star.

"Black Star what the…" Maka stands straight up trying to get her mind around the situation. Black Star just smiles and takes her spot.

*_Of corse still stealing my spot…. And still an Idiot…I swear nothing ever changes…_*

"So Maka I saw you and Tsubaki talking. What were you talking about? It was about me wasn't it?" Maka crosses her arms and smiles.

"Actually we were…"

Black Star stands up and puts his hands on his hips. "And?"

"Well we both agree you are an idiot."

Black Star looks down and grins. "Owe Maka that hurts…"

Maka looks up and looks in a different direction to not make eye contact with him. Black Star being clever uses his ninja speed to get right in Maka's face nearly knocking her over. Black Star grabs Maka and pulls her close to him.

"Maka why must you hurt me like that? I may be the biggest star on this stage but I still have feelings." Maka can only look at him in shock in awe. Black Star smiles and lets Maka go.

"Well that's enough of sharing the spot light. I guess I'll see ya at school Maka. Now don't dream about me." Black star gives Maka a wink, puts his hands in his pockets and walks to ketch up to Tsubaki. As he walks away Maka doesn't know what to think but she knew one thing was for certain. She couldn't feel her body, anything from the waist up.

*_What was that? Was that really Black Star?_*

*!&

Maka closes the door to her and Souls apartment, with a sigh she dreads walking through that door. When she turns around Soul is there to greet her, he puts out a hand and asks her to come with him. Maka nods and follows soul to his room. To her surprise the whole room was spotless and neat.

"Wow Soul it looks wonderful!" Maka took one of her fingers and whipped it on Souls dresser, no dust at all.

*_Holy geez! He really over did himself…_*

"Well I just thought I owed you that much for how I treated you… and Maka I just wanted to tell you I'm.."

Maka swoops in for a hug "Soul thank you… don't worry about saying sorry. I have already forgiven you."

Soul smiles and rests his head on her head.

"Besides I know I push too hard sometimes… So I'm sorry too."

Soul laughs "Maka you are something else!"

Maka gives him a big grin and walks towards the door.

"So dinner… your choice."

Souls eyes open wide and he stands up.

"What really?" Maka turns and smiles.

"Really Really!"

?!#

*_Just another day of school… I wonder what Dr. Stein will dissect today… Oh and Black Star… what should I do?"_*

"Hey Soul any good missions yet?" Maka puts her hands behind her back and gives a half grin.

"Well there was one but Black Star and Tsubaki took it… that little troll!"

Maka makes a sarcastic face "Troll more like ompaloppa!"

Souls smile disappears in the blink of an eye and turns his head. Maka continues to laugh then she feels someone breathing down her neck.

*_Oh crap…_*

"Maka you seem tense is it because a big Star such as me is right behind you?'

Maka doesn't know what to do, one she could run or she can just suck it up and take it. Maka was never really known for running… at that moment she thought that was a real shame. Turning slowly with a smile she says her prayers to Lord Death as fast as she could.

"Oh hey Black Star… how goes it?"

Black Star crosses his arms and smiles "Everything is going well of course! This is me we are talking about! Honestly Maka you have been talking about me a lot lately. I'm starting to think you are obsessed with me."

Everyone in ear shot of that comment looked at Maka and started to giggle. Soul and Tsubaki knew better they started walking to class as fast as they could. Black Star looked up and for some reason there was a storm cloud forming above his and Maka's heads. When he looked back at Maka, her sweet face became evil. Maka raises her right arm to the celling. Black Star has a brief second to notice that there is an extremely large book in her hand. In his luck it was in deed a big book, it was a dictionary. Then from out of the silence Maka uttered two words Black Star would never forget for the rest of his life.

"Maka Chop!" With that Black Star was passed out on the ground and Maka stepped over what seemed his lifeless body and walked to class. Maka couldn't help but smile with the outcome.

*_I can't believe I was scared of that moron! Gosh Maka you are so much stronger then that…_*

%*^

With pride Maka walks into her class, glory and victory was hers. Soul just shakes his head. "So novel or dictionary?"

Maka tilts her head down and starts to laugh.

"O man he is deffenitly ganna feel that later."

Maka sits next to him leaning back in her chair. "He didn't even know what hit him."

Tsubaki whimpers with worry and tugged on Maka's arm. "So will he be ok? Is he coming to class?"

Maka shrugged "Who knows? He was passed out on the floor when I saw him last."

Soul gives a small grin "Maka don't you think that you were a little hard on him?"

Maka shakes her head continuously "Hell no! That moron needs to shut up!"

Soul pokes Maka and puts his feet on his desk "Maka…"

She didn't want to admit it but Soul was right. "I know…"

Suddenly the door opens slowly and in comes Black Star.

"Black Star nice of you to show… where have you been?" Dr. Stein tilts his head and spins in his chair. Black Star just continues to rub his head and smiles.

"A star doesn't show up when expected, it shows up whenever it wants to."

Dr. Stein just rolls his eyes not wanting to deal with the one man army at the moment. "Alright whatever just take a seat."

As Black Star finds his seat he never takes his eyes off Maka. Maka starts to notice people giggle so she takes one of her hands and covers her face. Afraid that she may blush without meaning to.

*_Damn you Black Star! I swear he is trying to ruin my life!_*

Then a small hand taps her shoulder, Maka turns to find Tsubaki passing a note to her. "It's from Black Star…" Maka looks up and finds Black Star looking a her and grining. With that he gives her a wink and a thumbs up. Maka turns back around and opens the note, out of site of course. The note read "Hey there Maka think you could get rid of me that easily? Well guess again! How about this come have a picnic with me tonight and I might forgive you for that little book bashing earlier… Don't forget I'm watching you.. Hope to see you later!

Black Star"

Maka was gripping the paper so hard Soul had to pry her fingers off the note.

"Maka whats wrong?" Maka just smiles and hands him the note.

"I'm going to shot the star just to see how fast it will fall to earth…"

When she said those words Soul finished reading the note.

"Oh dear God…"

Maka turns to look back at Black Star and gives him a wink.

*_This is war…_*

/*

The whole walk home Soul and Maka do not say a word. Honestly Soul was fine with it, he was afraid of Maka at the moment. Maka just kept walking holding her books as close to her as she could. Soul just walked slowly just in case she was to snap. As soon as they entered the apartment, Maka ran to her room and slammed the door. Soul just lays down on the coach and closed his eyes. "Today just wasn't cool…not at all."

Suddenly Maka came out of her room with a beautiful white sun dress. Soul couldn't help but open his mouth with shock. "How do I look?"

Soul can't get any words out for a few seconds "Well…uhhhh….WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" Maka just rolls her eyes and goes to the kitchen.

"Well I just wanted to remind Black Star that he is not the only one who can shine. Also to let him know he can't have this…" Maka takes one of her fingers and puts it on her hip, making a hissing sound. "Damn I'm good.."

Soul just laughs "You really are something else…"

Maka goes back into the kitchen and after a few minutes of clinging and clanging she comes out with a basket full of food. Soul crosses his arms and gives her a pouty face. "I wish I could go too…" Maka rolls her eyes "Trust me you don't… unless if you want to witness the death of Black Star."

Soul stands up and points to the celling "Of course if it means a free meal!"

"Soul your crazy…" Maka walks to the door. "Hell yea for food…"

Soul try's to block her from leaving. "Soul move I have to get this over with."

"Just one…" Maka smiles and pulls out a half of one of the sandwiches she made. "There I'll be back soon…"

Soul smiles and waves "May Lord Death have mercy on your soul!"

As soon as Maka walks out the door, like a switch her determination turns on. "Now it's time to see a star fall!"

*?!

Maka twirls and spins with anticipation but yet she is a little nervous. She starts to think of that day in the park, when he pulled her close to him. Maka shakes her head "Time to get your head in the game." She walks past the park toward a little patch of grass. As she gets closer she can't help but notice a blue haired monkey waving his arms all over the place. "Maka over here!" Black Star was sitting on a blue and gold blanket and next to him was a chocolate cake. Maka gives him a half smile "Hey Black Star…"

As soon as Maka sits down Black Star grabs the basket "So whatcha bring me? This star is sure hungry!"

*_What a pig…._*

Maka smacks his hand "Now now let me show you."

She pulls out mini sandwiches and rice balls, with water bottles.

"Sorry that's what I could make in short notice…"

*_Hehe I could have made lodes of stuff….sucker!_*

Black Star smiles and shrugs "Better than nothing…" He takes a rice ball and swallows it all in one bite. Maka can't help but be surprised. Black Star notices Maka looking at him and tilts his head. "What?"

Maka a blinks "Oh nothing…" Black Star smiles and scotches closer to her.

"I bet you can't get over how big of a star I am right?"

Maka grips her fist trying to hold back from slugging him. "Black Star can I ask you something?"

Black Star smiles "Of course! A star always has the answer…Just like the star that led the wise men to Jesus. But I promise I am much brighter than that star." Maka rolls her eyes.

"Why do you have to talk like that?"

Black Star can't believe what he just heard. "What do you mean Maka?"

"Like how you have to point out how big of a star you are and rub it in everyone's face… what's the use?" Maka leans back and keeps her sites on Black Star. His face stars to get a deep red and turns his head "Well…ummm"

Maka tilts her head in anticipation "What Black Star?..." She never meant for it to be a interrogation. She thought he would have some smart ass comment like he always does but for some reason he couldn't answer. Black Star takes a deep breath and lies down in the grass. "I have never been asked that before…." Maka can't help but feel bad for him. "Sorry if I hit a cord or something?" Black Star shacks his head "No Maka I am actually happy you asked me that…" He gives her a smile.

Maka starts to blush.

*_Fool what are you doing! Your falling for his crap!_*

"Well I guess I do it to make myself stronger. If I make it seem like no one can touch me… I won't get hurt… I won't need anyone else but me…"

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing; Black Star was actually being real with her. "Black Star you don't have too…"

Black Star puts his hand on hers "Maka you're the only person I ever told that too…Not ever Tsubaki."

Makas eyes grew wide but she just shook it off, looking down at Black Star and smiling "Well you don't have to be alone ya know…"

Black Star looking at Maka sits up and caresses her face "I know that now.."

"Whoww there buddy who said you could do that?" Maka stands up quickly.

"Whats wrong?" Black Star trys to pull her close to him. Maka pushes him away, she dosnt want to fall for it again. "I know what you are doing! Your trying to play me for a fool… but I can see through you!"

Black Stars jaw drops "What the hell are you talking about?"

Maka puts her left hand on her hip and points "Don't play stupid with me! Your trying to get me back for the book bashing I gave you! But guess what bastered I'm not falling for your trap!" Maka just gives him a evil look and pulls out a novel.

Black Star is still shocked from all the craziness she was saying. All he could do was laugh, he laughed so hard he fell to the ground. "Oh my God Maka! Your crazy!" All she could do is cross her arms and get more red.

"You know what Black Star I don't have to take this…" Maka goes to grab the basket but gets pulled down on top of Black Star.

*_What the hell! Get me outa here!_*

Maka trys to pull away from him but Black Star raps his arms around her and gives her a hug.

"Shhhh…Maka its ok…"

For some reason Maka felt streams of hot tears come down her face. She had no idea why she was crying but she took advantage of Black Stars embrace. Maka burros her face into Black stars neck and just starts crying harder.

"I have you now Maka… I'll never let you go…"

Maka pulls away from Black Star, still sitting up. Slowly and softly Maka takes out her novel and taps Black Stars head with it. "You dummy…"

Black Star rubs the back of his neck and smiles "I know.."

Maka without thinking kisses Black Stars cheek. Realizing what she did she put her hands on her mouth…

"Oh I'm sorr…"

Black Star Stops her by kissing her "Don't be sorry…"

Maka couldn't feel her body once again. She couldn't rap her mind around what she was feeling.

As Maka was walking home all she could do was smile.

*_Well the star didn't fall… I helped it get higher…_*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Maka walks into her apartment to find Soul with one hip to the side and arms crossed. "Maka do you know what time it is?" Maka rolls her eyes.

"Soul you know me better than that… Its only eight calm down."

Soul puts his hands to his sides "Well how was it?"

Maka goes to the kitchen so he can't see her face glow red "It was fine.."

"Was Black Star being a jack ass as usual?"

Maka puts the basket on the counter "Of course why would you expect anything else?" Lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice Soul lean agenst the entrance to the kitchen.

"Because of the way you look now… Your falling for him aren't you?"

Maka jumps and without a second thought, reaches into the basket and throws a rice ball at him. Griping her fists Maka gives Soul a death glare "Of course not!"

Soul just laughs "Whoa getting a little defensive don't ya think?"

Maka takes a deep breath and looks at the ground. Soul puts his hands on her shoulders "Maka you know you can tell me anything…We are partners…"

With a smile and a tilt of the head Maka admitted defeat "Soul…I don't know what to do…" Maka knows how to fight and knows the best strategies for everything but…love.

Soul hugs her and points to her chest "Maka listen to what that says because it will never let you down…" Soul has never been the one to spout wise things but he has always been the one to always be there. With that Maka smiles and nods her head. "Alright Soul I will…"

As Maka goes to walk out of the kitchen Soul laughs "I'm glad you decided to tell me cus I could have just asked Black Star at school tomorrow and you know how he likes to blab!"

Maka turns and just shacks her head walking up to Soul "Maka Chop!"

Soul is left lying on the floor rubbing his head as Maka goes to her room.

*_Why couldn't you just shut up… God boys are just stupid…_*

Trying to leave what happened last night behind her she woke up extra early so she could take her time walking to school. So she could enjoy some peace and quit, with luck she might have enough change for a hot chocolate. Nothing says forget your worries like a cup of hot coco from Death Java plus it was extra cold out. As she walked out the door she couldn't help but have a skip in her step, sure last night wasn't great but it went a lot better than what she thought it would. Still walking at a steady pace she put her hands in the pockets of her coat and smiled. Walking toward Death Java she walked faster with anticipation she must have really wanted that hot coco! She opened the door with a beaming smile when one blue haired punk stands between her and her destination. With wide eyes he smiles "Oh hey Maka I didn't know you came here.." The funny part was she didn't but on all of the days she decided to come low and behold Black Star in all his "Glory" thought his presence was necessary… "Black Star ummm… I usually don't come here but I just thought I would grab a hot coco…" Smiling uncomfortably she tries to lose eye contact and moved toward her coco destination.

Before he could say another word she put her hand in the air "I'll have one hot coco please!" The clerk nods and turns to do what he does best when she feels a tap on her shoulder. "Maka I just wanted to let you know I had a great time last night." Smiling as if it was there last words he winks and starts to head out the door. "Mame that will be $3.50 please…" $3.50 for a cup of coco! She reached into her pocket and put all the change on the counter, all she had was 83 cents…

She looked up at the clerk and smile "I'm sorry I don't have…"

Gently pushing her aside "Here…" Black Star gives the clerk 4 dollars, looking at her he winks "Keep the change…"

As Black Star turns to walk away she grabs on to his jacket. "Hey what up alright.."

After grabbing her hot coco Black Star and Maka walk out the door. He paid for her freaking coco she could at least walk to school with him. "You know you didn't have to do that…"

Grabbing her hand "Of course I did can't let a girl go without her coco."

Realizing she is blushing she looks down when Black Star stops and pulls her close to him. His body heat is so warm that it felt like it was summer again. They could see each other's breath because of how cold it was but they didn't seem to mind. "Black Star why me? Why out of all the girls you chose me…" Black Star just shakes his head "Maka the real question is why not you? You are the most amazing and crazy girl I have ever met. But to be honest when I first saw you I fell for you." Turning away Maka just smiles, Black Star leads her lips to his. Maka can't help but wish this moment would never end when a small white speck lands on her cheek. Looking up Maka's smile grows wide. "Black Star it's snowing!" As Maka twirls around in the falling snow Black Star just crosses his arms and watches. Now just realizing that he was watching her Maka freezes "Oh my gosh I'm such a dork…"

Black Star with a smile runs straight at her and tackles her to the ground "Black Star what are you doing?" Giving her a kiss on the nose he lies on his back and starts moving his arms and legs. Maka starts to giggle and lays back and starts to do the same thing. Once there fun reached its end helping her up they looked at what they have created. "Mines all lopsided…" Black Star just takes her hand "It's perfect Maka…" She starts to blush when they hear the sound they love oh so much "Ding dong Dead dong…"

Looking at each other smiling "Oh Shit!" Black star takes Maka's hand and starts to run. "Maka we only live once right…"

Maka smiles "Yea…"

**^_8**

Covered in snow Maka and Black Star rush into their class room where they are welcomed with giggles. Realizing that their hands are still entwined Maka lets go of Black Stars hand and looks at the ground. Black Star starts rubbing his head just smiles "Hey everybody…"

Turning in his chair Dr. Stein tilts his head "Maka…Black Star where have you been?"

Maka starts to look up when she meets souls eyes, all soul can do is smile and shake his head. Right next to him is Tsubaki looking as though she might break into tears. Maka gives her a concerned look but Tsubaki just turns her head.

"A Star is never expected it shows up when it wants too.."

Maka just rolls her eyes at Black Star and takes her seat next Soul. Taking her pencil she reaches over soul and taps Tsubaki "Hey are you ok?" Tsubaki just gives her a death glare "Don't talk to me…"

"Ok Black Star how about you and your ego find a seat…" Dr. Stein turns to start his lesion. "It's not ego! I'm a star I Shin!"

Dr. Stein crosses his arms "Well then can you try to refrain from blinding the rest of us and try not to be so flaming okaaayyyy…" Flicking his wrist as though Barbie saw Ken. With that Black Star admitted defeat and takes a seat. Sitting down next to Tsubaki he noticed a disturbance in the force with the death glare Tsubaki was giving him. "What?" Tsubaki just shaking her head. He looks over at Maka but she just sat there looking at her knees. Black Star looks over at Soul and whispers "Did I miss something?"

Soul just smiles "Dude you have no idea…" Black Star leans over to Tsubaki "What's wrong?" She just turns her head away from him "nothing…"

Then the bell rings Tsubaki runs for the door "Wait Tsubaki!" Maka runs to ketchup to her. Black Star and Soul are left to look at each other in weird silence. Maka gently grabs Tsubaki's shoulder "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Tsubaki without turning around nudges Maka's hand off "How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

Tsubaki stood in silence "Tsubaki look at me!" Turning around streams of tears flowed from Tsubaki's eyes. Maka tried to reach out but was met with a slap to the hand. "Don't touch me!"

"Tsubaki I don't understand why you are so mad at me…"

Tears falling faster "You took him from me…"

Eyes wide tears start to fall from Maka's eyes "Tsubaki I had no idea you…"

She was gone just like that… "Maka! Hey are you and Tsubaki ok?"

Rubbing her eyes to erase the trace of tears "Black Star we can't keep doing this…"

Black Star chuckles "I can't ask you if you're ok?" trying to grab her hand she pulls it away just in time. "No Black Star!"

"What the hell Maka!"

Maka turns to walk away when Black Star raps his arms around her waist. "Please stay here…"

Maka pulls away his hands and looks into his eyes "Please don't…"

Letting go of his hands Black Star was left once again to watch Maka walk away. Putting his hands in his pockets he just smiles "Well Maka you think I'm going to give up that easy ha…think again!"

Even though she felt like crying she couldn't help but smile at the thought of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking home Maka takes one step at a time slowly afraid if she stops she may run back to him.

*_How could I be so stupid… poor Tsubaki…* _

"Maka wait up!"

Maka turns to find Soul sprinting towards her. She just turns to keep walking with her head down. Soul reaches and takes hold the sleeve of her jacket.

"Come on please…" Bent over Soul tries to catch his breath.

"Soul it doesn't concern you…" Maka starts to walk again but soul refuses to let go.

"Maka don't give me that! We are partners! Best friends! Just talk to me… don't shut me out…"

Maka rips her arm away from his grip and gives him a look that he would never forget. "Soul how do you fix a heart that has already been broken?"

Soul stands there speechless.

"That's what I thought… please Soul just drop it…"

Walking the rest of the way home in complete silence Maka walks through the front door and heads strait to her room locking the door behind her. Soul walks into the living room and puts both hands on his head.

"Maka your such a dumb ass…"

**^ !**

Slicing the potatoes Soul can't help but take his anger out on them. "Crazy! Irrational! Irritable! God she pisses me off sometimes!" not realizing how hard he was slicing he cut right through the cutting bored. "Damn it!"

Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Still an angry Soul answers the door to find Black Star. Rubbing the back of his neck "Hey there Soul how goes it…?"

Soul holding the knife still and a deranged look in his eyes smiles "How goes it? It's goin alright…"

Black star starts to back away slowly "Hey man your not going to kill me with that are ya?" Soul not realizing that he had the knife still puts it behind his back.

"Oh no man sorry come on in…"

Black Star takes a deep breath and enters but backwards still untrusting of Soul. They may be best friends but Black Star didn't want to chance it.

"So is it a bad time…"

Black Star taking off his shoes. Soul just looks down.

"Well yea did you notice the shit storm drama we had to day?"

Black Star turning to look at Maka's door "Is she ok?"

Soul suddenly pounds the table "How the hell should I know!? She won't talk to me!" Soul realizing tears forming from his eyes just slowly looks down.

"Black Star I think you should leave…"

Black Star with a shocked expression but understanding smile "Yea you're probably right…"

As he slips his shoes back on and walks to the door he looks at Maka's door once more "Maka please don't hate me…" with a whisper laugh "Cus I sure as hell love you…"

Then you hear a thud come from her bed room door. Black Star closes the front door "That girl… what a dummy…"

Leaning on Maka's door "Please Maka come out… I really want to talk to you…"

Soul just puts his fingers through his hair but there was still no answer.

Soul was getting really angry now but still trying to keep his cool.

"Maka… please"

Then a sudden crack appeared in the door way to Maka's room.

"Soul…"

"Yea?"

Streams of tears running down her face "Why does it hurt so much?"

She runs into Souls arms and starts to cry without stopping.

"Maka you have to tell me! What hurts? Tell me! Let me take it away! Let me be there for you."

Maka just hugging him tighter "I love him Soul! I love him so much! But so does Tsubaki. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt him ether. It hurts so much!"

Soul just kisses her on the head and gently embraces her "Maka you dummy you can't help who you love…"

He whispers in her ear "Trust me I know…"

Maka looks up "Wait Soul I…"

Soul just covers her mouth "Shhh go make things right with Tsubaki… there might be a chance she is in the park…"

Maka just starring "But soul…"

"But nothing get going!" giving her a half assuring grin.

Maka nods and runs out the door.

Soul just sits on the coach "Ha now my heart is starting to hurt…"

**!# **

Maka once walking is now in a dead on sprint. Looking left to right not giving herself a chance to run out of breath.

"Tsubaki where are you?"

Getting closer and closer to the park her heart keeps aching.

When all hope seemed lost straight ahead sat Tsubaki on one of the park swings.

"Oh Tsubaki…"

Cautiously Maka walks to her but she is greeted with a glare.

Maka Stops but she knows she has to make this right.

"Tsubaki I…"

Tsubaki turns her head "Shut up I don't want to hear it…"

Maka just looks down "Please don't hate me… please…"

"Why Maka?! WHY shouldn't I hate you?! You took everything from me!"

Tsubaki grasping the chains of the swing screaming with tears in her eyes.

"Hate is all there is left! All I can feel is the endless pain of my heart…"

With every word coming from Tsubaki was like a dagger being stabbed into Maka's heart.

Maka clenching her chest stars to cry but keeps walking towards Tsubaki.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Tsubaki noticing Maka getting closer stands up "Maka what are you doing? Stay away!"

Before she could walk away Maka grabs her hand "I sorry really I am…"

Tsubaki rips away from her grip "Sorry isn't good enough…"

As Tsubaki goes to walk away Maka with tear filled eyes and clenched fists starts to scream with everything she had.

"TSUBAKI!"

Tsubaki stops.

"You know you're not the only one hurting! This pain in my chest won't go away… I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt Black Star! I don't want to hurt anyone! But I end up doing the opposite! AM I NOT MENT TO BE HAPPY!"

Maka falls to her knees with her head down. Tsubaki turns with tears in her eyes. Maka looks up with a smile

"But honestly if it means the people I love will be happy… I don't mind if I have the worst life ever…"

Maka takes a deep breath and stands back up "now Tsubaki please take out your hatred on me and only me… I wish you all the happiness in the world!"

Tsubaki covering her mouth tears never ending shakes her head "I can't… Maka…"

Maka Smiles and opens her arms "Come here Tsubaki…"

Tsubaki runs to Maka and hugs her "I'm so sorry Maka! I said such awful things…"

Maka looking straight into her eyes "No need to be sorry… Tsubaki I will always be here… I just don't know what I would do if you ever hated me…"

Tsubaki shaking her head "That will never happen."

With one last hug they say their goodbyes but as Maka walks away Tsubaki yells "Maka he is all yours!"

Maka goes blank "You sure? What about…"

Tsubaki just shacks her head "Silly Maka you can't help who you love! And I have a feeling this love was meant to be…"

With that last statement she was gone.

Maka could believe it.

*_What just happened?_*

Maka's cell starts to go off… it was Black Star.

"Should I answer this?"

She hesitated "Hello?"

"Maka?"

"Yes?"

With a laugh "Are you ok?"

Maka just rolls her eyes but she couldn't help but blush "Yea I'm fine!"

Silence fills the space in their conversation when Black Star says three words that Maka never gets tired of hearing.

"I love you…"

Maka's bites her lip and smiles "I love you too…"

Black Star laughs "Maka look up…"

Looking up she notices not even ten feet away Black Star is standing there.

Maka smiles and starts running towards him. Black Star meets her half way and greets her with a kiss.

"God I've missed you…"

Maka just puts her face into his chest and he puts his chin on her head.

Maka looks up at him "So now what to do?"

Black Star puts her hand in his hand "Lead the way babe…"

Maka nods and slowly starts to walk to the park "Push me on the swing?"

Black Star smiled "As you wish…"

**FIN?**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I hope you all love this chapter! It took a lot of time and emotion to write this... Let me know what you think and tell me if I should keep going or start another story... Peace out cool cats!  
**


End file.
